Halo
by Kali101
Summary: I smiled genuinely out towards the crowd as I glided appreciatively onto the stage. Once the applauding stopped, I began the speech that I had memorized mere seconds ago...." Alvin&Brittany one shot! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ENJOY! :D


Authors Note- HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! ENJOY! :D

-Kaleigh!

I smiled genuinely out towards the crowd as I glided appreciatively onto the stage.

Once the applauding stopped, I began the speech that I had memorized mere seconds ago.

"Well, it's a real honor to be here tonight, I would like to thank everyone who has been here with me through everything these past couple of years. I really appreciate it. I couldn't have gotten this far without my record company and my friends and family for support. Thank-you guys."

I paused taking a deep breath.

"I wrote this song as an inspiration to love and life. Love is definitely a twisted emotion that nobody ever really seems to understand……but now….I do. There is a person in particular that this song goes out to. No matter how many times the fear inside of me tries to shut them out, they always re-appear. I realize….now…that they are the missing piece to my crazy puzzle of love. I'm sure you have all heard of my recent break-up with a certain former model….and now you know…why. Thank-you."

I slowly walked off the stage and into the shadows of the back of the stadium.

The applauding stopped once again as the lights dimmed and my premiere music video, never before seen, popped onto the screen.

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
Now I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I felt a small smile tug at my lips as the stadium rumbled due to the massive amount of applause.

After taking one last glance at the audience, I turned around and headed out the back door where there would be no press hounding me for answers.

They wouldn't understand….

Only him.

The rain poured down hard, soaking me to the bone, but for once….I didn't care.

I made my way through the tattered leaves and broken branches, desperately needing to find _that_ place.

_That summer_….

As I sat on the moist-covered ground under what used to be the beautiful cherry blossom tree, full of life and raging with color, was now sporting a dull fall coat swept around it, with no unique flowers to cover as the accessories.

My legs pulled themselves up to my chest and my chin lightly rested on my knees.

The rain was starting to turn into more of a light mist and for once, it seemed as though time had stopped.

No paparazzi.

No schedule.

No complicated life.

Nothing.

I stared at the horizon who beamed back at me with a gentle smile.

The leaves jumped up and down, rustling behind me.

I stayed still, not even flinching nor caring to notice the figure that now sat beside me, staring out into the horizon just as I was.

The silence seemed as though it would never be broken until _his_ voice cut through it like a knife.

"I knew you'd be here….I missed this…it seems like so long ago, since…yea."

He paused taking a deep breath.

"I missed you, ya know? I was there when you gave your speech….the song was…though I hate to admit it…it was….indescribable."

My breath caught in my throat.

Compliments like _that_…from _him_…were rare.

I heard him shift around until suddenly he was right in front of me staring into my eyes was the deepest emotion I had ever seen.

He felt it too….

I looked away.

The emotion was too much to bear.

"Oh come on…now your not even going to listen to your own song? Britt look at me." His hand gently guided my chin back to face him.

Tears silently leaked down my cheeks.

I was still afraid…

"You can let go now, I promise I won't leave you…"

He sighed.

"Sweetie let go…."

He was right…it was time.

Springing into his arms, I desperately clutched at his button-down shirt and cried away all the pain into his chest.

No more break-ups.

No more broken-hearts.

No more drunken-nights and surprising mornings.

No more.

I felt myself slowly start to relax in his embrace.

I was letting him in.

This was it.

I knew he'd never leave me.

I trust him.

He was my everything.

He completed me.

He was my _halo_.

Athors Note- Ok well I hope you all enjoyed that little valentines day treat! Hehe! Until next time….

-Kaleigh!


End file.
